The Sweeter the Coffee
by haggledore
Summary: One-Shot. Modern AU. Isn't it funny how the smell of coffee can get someone to admit their true feelings? Well it is! Working together was never fun for Merlin and Arthur and soon tension becomes too much but will this lead to unsaid feelings being spoken or will they remain a secret forever?


_So this is just a one-shot merthur story I have been writing for what feels like forever. I have finally finished it and am now sharing it with you all so please enjoy. _

* * *

The Sweeter the Coffee

The morning started in the usual way with large crowds and loud voices. They piled in, not caring about space issues, and raced up to the till ready to place their order. Only one thought occupied their thoughts, caffeine. None of them could survive a morning without it.

Arthur stood behind the counter taking order after order, making sure no one was overlooked. Merlin worked non-stop behind him attempting to get every order perfect in the limited given time.

Slowly the amount of people in the shop started to dwindle until only a few remained who didn't appear to be in a massive rush. They settled themselves down at the circular tables sharing quiet words with their companion or else in silence with a newspaper.

Everything seemed so calm and relaxed as though the mad rush previously had never happened. Merlin's breathing slowly returned to its usual rhythm and he began to tidy away the spilt coffee beans that had been accidentally dropped in his haste.

Another group entered the shop, all young women with tight fitting clothes clinging to their toned frames.

"Good morning ladies, what can I get you," Arthur asked, flashing them a dashing smile.

Behind his back Merlin rolled his eyes but made no comment.

" 2 Skinny-lattes and an espresso please darlin'" The blond in front said, returning the smile with her own devious grin showing two rows of very white teeth.

They paid then took seats in the centre of the room so they were in clear view of the counter as well as the wall that was just pure glass. The view outside was of a car filled street and pedestrian path that allowed people to stare in all the shop windows including the warm coffee shop.

Merlin sorted the order and placed all the white china cups on a square tray that he put down heavily in front of Arthur.

"Sorry did I interrupt something," He smirked, as Arthur jumped from the unexpected noise that drew his attention away from the blond.

Merlin received a feigned cold glare in reply before the tray was scooped up and taken over to the women. As a joke he stuck out his leg not meaning for Arthur to trip.

Looking back at the woman and not down at his feet he caught the edge of Merlin's foot and went toppling to the ground along with the coffees. Smashing china and muttered swears made all the occupants of the room glance up, shocked by the sudden outburst of noise.

The three women, the drinks were intended for, sniggered and began muttering about Arthur as he picked himself up from the floor trying desperately to brush the already soaked in coffee off his shirt. Usually his cheeks were a light peach but now they were flushed scarlet and all the cockiness had vanished from his expression.

Fighting back his laughter, Merlin hurried over with mock urgency and passed Arthur a mop.

"I'll do their order this time I think," He said, walking back behind the counter to prepare the fresh drinks.

More coffee beans were needed for the machine so he quickly nipped out the back in search of a new bag. That's when Arthur took his chance. As soon as Merlin walked out of sight he rushed behind the counter and grabbed the small sugar pot that lay on the fresh tray. He tipped its contents into the bin that sat conveniently to his left then rummaged around to find another pot nearby. Pouring that pots contents into the other now empty pot, he quickly placed it down and swiftly walked back to where he left the mop propped up against a chair.

Merlin re-entered a second later carrying the much needed coffee beans. He began to prepare the drinks and, when he was satisfied with his work, took them over to the ladies, who now were waiting slightly impatiently.

The tray was placed down and the drinks handed out. A pleasant low hum of voices filled the room causing everyone to forget about the accident just over five minutes ago. Everything was quiet and peaceful until...

A high pitched scream replaced all peace with confusion and panic.

"Th-this isn't right," The blond screeched. "Oh my god I put SALT in my coffee!"

Merlin swivelled round in horror of what she had just said. How had this happened? He could have sworn it was sugar, unless? He rounded on Arthur who was barely concealing a smile.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Arthur smirked.

The conversation went no further as the blond stood up and began shouting at Merlin and even went as far as shoving him in the chest so he stumbled back slightly. Her abusive speech only lasted a few more seconds, however, because their boss chose that moment to leave his office and see what the fuss was about.

"Excuse me Miss but you cannot come in here and attack my staff," He said quite calmly, though his eyes told a different story. They were full of anger, not at the woman before him, but at the pair that had allowed this nonsense to happen.

"This idiot gave me salt to put in my coffee! And I got my coffee late anyway because this other idiot," She gestured this time at Arthur. "Tripped and spilt my drink all over the floor."

To restore calm and order quickly Merlin's boss, Mr Gaius, offered the woman and her friends free coffees and a loyalty card that contained a substantial amount of points. She accepted and the group left.

"You two clowns in my office now," Mr Gaius demanded before marching off.

As soon as they entered the cramped space the door was slammed shut. There was no escape.

"So do you want to explain this?"

They didn't answer but continued to glance up at their boss before looking back at the floor.

"If not then I will. You are both idiots who feel the need to mess around at work. I don't know why you do it and frankly I don't care but this can't go on, it's the fourth time this month there has been an incident like this that you seem to know nothing about. I have had enough! One more time and you will both be fired do I make myself clear?"

Both mumbled a yes before turning to leave.

"Wait I'm not finished," Mr Gaius said, settling back in his swivel chair. "Merlin this business with the salt, what possessed you? Or did you just think it was a good idea?"

"I have no idea how they were switched, Sir."

"I don't by it. If you can't tell me then maybe you should pack your stuff up and leave right now."

Merlin's eyes shot to his boss in utter disbelief. None of this was his fault and yet he was receiving all the blame.

"Umm...maybe it was just a simple mix up. I mean everyone makes mistakes, right? Nobody's perfect. I think Merlin here is just having a bad day which we all have once in a while so couldn't you over look this tiny mistake just this once," Arthur cut in.

Mr Gaius looked suspicious for a second then seemed to give in.

"Fine, one more chance and that goes for both of you. Now get out of my sight."

They trailed out the office, not speaking a word until the door was properly closed behind them. Before Arthur could take a breath Merlin pushed him hard so he slammed into the wall.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded, flicking a stray strand of dark hair out his face.

"I just saved you from being fired I think," Arthur replied sarcastically.

Merlin huffed loudly, "well if it wasn't for you in the first place none of this would have happened."

The blond man hardly contained his chuckle.

"Are you being serious? You tripped me remember."

"You are so annoying; just keep away from me you clotpole."

With those final words Merlin stomped off back behind the counter to take the next persons order.

* * *

Arthur strode up the steps to his flat, tugging the key out of his pocket as he went. Unlocking the door, he hurried inside and headed straight for the fridge, pulling out one of everything that can be put between bread.

When he was satisfied, he walked into the living room where he found his topless roommate stretched lazily across the whole sofa. Having nowhere else to sit Arthur walked over and dragged his friend's legs off the soft cushions so there was a seat available.

"Someone's had a bad day," Gwaine said, nodding at the over flowing sandwich Arthur was just about to eat. Suddenly he went serious. "You didn't touch my apples did you?"

Sighing at the thought of eating one of Gwaine's oh so precious apples, he replied, "No and you could say that. Merlin's just being...difficult."

"Ah trouble in paradise?"

"What? It's not like we are friends, I can't stand him most of the time but today he just freaked at me."

Gwaine watched the TV for about a minute then looked at his friend.

"Maybe he likes you."

The idea was so ludicrous Arthur had to laugh. Just the thought of it was bad enough but saying it out loud just proved how utterly stupid it sounded. Whether he meant as a friend or otherwise, the blond didn't know but either way it was stupid. Everyday Merlin made it very clear that he didn't like Arthur one little bit.

"I mean sometimes people do things because they don't want to admit they like someone. In this case Merlin seems to hate you and yet he still spends most days working beside you without too much complaint," Gwaine continue, stretching his arms before sitting up straight.

Arthur contemplated his words for a few seconds not knowing how to reply. That explanation made sense and yet still sounded so stupid. Instead of answering, he settled back on the sofa watching the TV without much interest.

The sun had almost set outside the clear, white framed window. Its last few rays shone lazily through the glass casting light shadows over the floor. Gwaine shifted next to Arthur and leant his head back against the sofa so the light wouldn't shine directly into his eyes. A pleasant silence formed between the pair as they both watched the TV. It was interrupted, however, when Gwaine suddenly checked the clock, swore, then leapt to his feet.

"What's up with you?" Arthur asked curiously, still slightly in shock from the sudden jump.

"I forgot I have a date, damn it," Gwaine cried before running out of the room and into his bedroom.

Arthur laughed at his sudden panic. A crash from his friend's bedroom had him up on his feet and hurrying into his room, not bothering with knocking. He didn't both to fight back the laughter as he watched his Gwaine struggle to get to his feet after he had tripped over, his head lost inside the t-shirt he was trying to force onto his body.

"You do know that's the arm hole, right?"

"Yeah no shit Sherlock," Gwaine muttered, acting as though he knew it all along.

Raising his eyebrows and smirking, Arthur watched his friend climb to his feet before sauntering out, chuckling to himself. It took Gwaine a few minutes to get himself sorted then he rejoined Arthur acting entirely normal as though he hadn't just made an idiot of himself. His expression was sullen, almost resembling the look of a kicked puppy.

"Aww come on, at least that wasn't as bad as the time you set fire to your own socks."

Gwaine sent him a withering stare but didn't reply. Instead he got to his feet and checked his phone that had been left on the coffee table. There were no new messages meaning all his date arrangements were still all okay. Before closing off the screen he glanced at the time which was about the right time for him to be leaving.

"Well I gotta dash now, my date is waiting. Don't wait up," He said, making his way to their apartment door. Just as he opened it, he looked back. "And don't spend your whole evening crying over Merlin." He winked and managed to sidestep out the door avoiding the pillow that had been launched at his head.

"I'm not going to cry," Arthur called after him but the door was already shut. _Why would I cry? _He thought to himself.

Crying wouldn't solve anything and why would he cry over Merlin anyway? He was just the blundering idiot that he had to work with. He didn't like him as a friend and certainly didn't like him as anything more and it was the same for Merlin about him, at least that's what he thought. But now after what Gwaine had said he was starting to rethink over everything. No. No, Merlin definitely didn't like him either. So what was the problem then? There was something but he just didn't know.

And this was the thought that stuck with Arthur all the way through his evening and well into the night. He didn't wait up for Gwaine and was sound asleep well before his friend crept back into their apartment at just after two in the morning.

* * *

The next few days passed with little interest. Work was just the same with Merlin and Arthur annoying eachother to the brink of insanity. Luckily none of their antics had been caught by their boss meaning there were no more warnings and no more threats of being fired which suited both of them just fine. Still, everything was far from perfect. The usual fun vibe that was there when they played jokes eachother had gone like a flame suddenly being blown out.

Arthur wanted to question Merlin about it. Though he was loath to admit it, he was worried that there was something wrong. For some reason the thought of something upsetting Merlin or making him feel in anyway sad made him just as sad in return and angry.

But the real problem was clear when they were the only two left at closing time. Mr Gaius had left early and instructed them to close up, hoping that the time together would solve their problem. Everything had been going well, they had barely spoken as they cleared away the last few mugs and wiped the last tables and then suddenly they were screaming at eachother. Neither knew what sparked it, neither knew how to stop.

"Shut up, just shut up. You know nothing about me so why are you trying to?" Merlin shouted, throwing the mop in his hand to the floor.

"What? I only asked if you were okay, I'm sorry for being concerned."

"Good, you should be because there's nothing wrong, it's just you. If you would just leave me alone-"

"Leave you alone?" Arthur cried back. "Why don't you leave me alone?"

It was petty and they both knew it but they couldn't stop. All their feelings, all their pent up rage was coming out in droves and it felt good. It felt good to scream at the other, to let them know how they were truly feeling.

"I'm not the one who's always getting us into trouble," Merlin commented, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

"Fine, if you want me to leave you alone then I will." With that Arthur dropped his cloth onto one of the tables and stalked out of the coffee shop without a backwards glance.

Merlin watched him go then sighed heavily as he disappeared out of sight. He didn't know what he was doing. He thought he wanted to shout at Arthur and yet now all he felt was pain. He felt horrible for shouting at him. This wasn't right, he was supposed to feel good. This was supposed to be a weight lifted off him, shouting at the stupid idiot and yet he felt an even bigger weight crushing him into the ground. It was a mixture of guilt and something else that he wasn't sure of but it made his heart ache.

Before he could question it more, however, Arthur reappeared on the opposite side of the shop, staring straight at him.

"And for your information," He began, slowly walking towards Merlin. "I do know stuff about you. I know you're favourite colours red but you always try to convince people it's blue. You work in a coffee shop and yet you can't stand the stuff, you much prefer tea. Your favourite film is Star Wars Return Of The Jedi and your favourite food is pizza from the shop just around the corner. You're an only child and grew up with only your mum around. You share a flat with your friend Gwen and every Friday you stay in with her and watch crappy chick flicks and eat all the unhealthy food you can find."

Arthur stopped dead in front of Merlin and looking into his eyes. He stared back, unblinking seemingly unable to form words. He settled instead for doing the next most rational thing which involved throwing his arms around Arthur's neck and drawing him into a deep kiss.

Arthur gasped against Merlin's lips in surprise but didn't pull away. He brought his hands up and rested them both on either side of Merlin's slim hips, pulling him closer against him. Running his tongue along his bottom lip, it was the black haired man's turn to gasp effectively allowing Arthur entrance into his mouth. Their tongues danced against eachother as though they were a pair born to be together. It felt like destiny, like fate had come to pass.

Soon enough both began to run out of breath and had to break apart in order to take in the much needed oxygen. It was safe to say they had taken each other's breath away.

Once they had calmed their breathing enough, both made to speak but hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"You really do know a lot about me," Merlin said. "I would like to know more about you though."

Arthur sensed it was more of a question, a proposition. "How about we go and get dinner? That pizza place is still open."

Merlin nodded and smiled. They finished their work as quickly as possible and locked up before heading off down the street.

"But there was one thing you did get wrong, about me liking tea more. Well coffee is really starting to grow on me," Merlin murmured.

Arthur smiled over at him and pulled him close into another kiss.

* * *

_I hoped you liked this story, thankyou for reading and please review?! :)_


End file.
